Dragon wars
by thecreator13
Summary: A cool series about three brothers who teach 15 kids how to be good warriors against demons,wizards,and the Devil himself. Well all these 15 kids have the power to shape the worlds fate and choosing evil or good read and find out who dies and who lives.
1. Chapter 1

Well im new at this so cut me some slack and be honest if you like series oh well here it goes

flash bam! Bam! Ah what a where am i said random person. Wtf Goten noo! please tell me you won

oh crap said random person. Roy! Marth! wher r u guys noo! to bros said random person. Lets see last thing I remember is the book of the beging, who won it and why is it so dark. Why am I talking to myself oh well lets see my name is Ike and I remember I was watching the fight on who gets the book then when, Baby won the book thats right. That means Goten is dead! dam it! where r my brothers Roy and Marth wait thats right they were kidnaped by the dragons. Ok im am going crazy you no what im going to find my brothers. Ok " do do do de do" huh what was that. Rar! said mysteres voice bosh a demon slash human bean attack Ike. Ahh ! Said Ike, ding! ching! slash the sord went. Boom blood was on Ike's sord. Bring it you son of a B****! ike move left then right the went for a swing missed, hit the ground his sord got stuck and next thing he knew it the monster charge at him in a flash thrash him in the rib cage. Boom! his ribs made a bad sound. Ahh! please dont im just looking for my brothers please monster dont kill me. Hah arah rah faf da the monster said! then when every thing seem hopeless, boom! A long sord went strait through the monsters head. Huh whoes ther said Ike. Ike is that you its me am I happy to see you said Ike. Weel its good to see you too. Weel Marth do you know how long its been since the fight said Ike. Yup but your not going to be happy. Its been …... 5 years. What! thats impossible cant be true. Well it is said Marth, so wheres Roy said Ike. Havent seen him you. Why would I ask you if I knew stupid said Ike. Well lets look for him said Marth. Yeah, but thers one problem I think my ribs are cracked. F*** just f in great said Marth. Well now what said Marth. Well you Look for Roy and ill wait here said Ike. Its pitch black in here, plus its been 5 years and I still havent ran into him that means... I dont want to say it but I think hes dead said Marth. What! no our brother are youngest brother. A tear dribled down Ike's cheek, because he knew Roy was not as strong or as smart as Marth and hiself so he had to be dead. Ok we should get moving intill we find a way out said Marth. Help me up replied Ike. Then the two walk for hours as it seem endless and that there was no way out. Then suddenly a bright light shined as they got closer they realize that roy was not dead but soon will be if they did not act fast. They saw a man with black hair and a red cape in a tuxedo looking suit,Burning Roy in a massive fire like he was roasting him. Ok Ike Ill save him dont worry said Marth. Noo! I could help. Ike tried to stand, Ahh! and then he colasped to the floor. But Marth did not realize the magic power man had found him and join his brother and a similar fate.

Find out next time on Dragon wars, what will be the fate of the three brothers will they make it out alive find out next time!

thaxs tell me wat you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry for the spelling mistakes too lazy to fix them but ill do it any ill try at least well enjoy this .

As the three brothers Marth,Ike,and Roy were being roasted alive they all look at the evil man roasting them. He looked at them and said 'hello gentlemen my name is king piccolo and Im the king of this cave and all that live in it". " I own these creatures that live here and they are like children to me and you ass wholes kill 543 of them and you will pay for this". "Wait please king piccolo don't do this we don't mean no disrespect to your children, but they attack us first" said Ike. " I guess we could make an offer, if you gentlemen give me your balls". " What, did he just say he wants our balls"said Roy. " ummm you mean the dragon balls right" replied Ike. " No your balls, you know the ones below your waist". The three guy's faces were, Ike's: :0 Marths: ;( Roy : ;D. Ike was freak out, Marth was crying because he was still a virgin and Roy couldn't stop laughing. " hey whats so funny red head"Said king piccolo. "well its just you want our nuts and that means your gay, ha ha ha"laughed Roy. " your retarded Roy he's going to take our man hood you idiot"said Marth. "that's enough im going to have your balls one way or the other. As he reach for Ike's balls Ike said " wait! please take Roy's balls first he enjoys this most out of all of us." " hey, wait just because I like this doesn't mean I have to go first" said Roy. " Quiet!' king piccolo said, he reach for Roy's balls with his cold glove and said "umm hum these our good ooh like that that's the the stuff." Roy responded " oh that tickles ha ha ha ha ha," a fart is released from Roy. " oh what the hell did you eat ahh that odor". "Let me see some pizza some Buffalo wings your children your dead fat guy"Said Roy. King piccolo fainted to the floor. " wow! I cant believe im saying this but your gas finally save us" said Marth. "you see I told you my gas will taking us places" said Roy. "whatever alive now lets get out of here" said Ike. So three left the cave and continued there journey elsewhere. " hey Ike where r we going" said Marth. "where else but to Jays castle" said Ike. " guys refresh my memory please I don't remember what happen at the big fight" said Roy. "well it a long story but we got time." said Ike

there was Jay, Goten,trunks,Gohan,baby,Pit,the devil,bro lee,Goku,Ben,Kevin,Sasamari and Rowland. They were all fighting for the book of the beginning, the book of the beginning is the book that god used himself to create everything and also trapped the devil with that book and created humans,magic,wizards,zombies,vampires,monsters,animals,werewolves,mutants,aliens, and much more. Those races created more races. People try to create new races with that book and they did. People started figuring out this book is better than the dragon balls, that's why the dragons escaped the balls and became real people. " he he you said balls". " shut up Roy pay attention." so goten lost his soul and became the devils b****. he had to do everything the devil wanted, and trust me the devil wanted people killed,captured,and other things too. Guess whats one of the things the devil wanted. " gotens balls, haha ha ha" laugh Roy. no he already had dose, he wanted the book of the beginning

and once he got goten to have it Goten had no choice but to give it to him. All the devil needs is a soul slave which is Goten and a Queen which is aide and aide is the devils wife and gotens ex girlfriend and yes shes the reason hes down there he traded his freedom for her to have freedom because her soul was given to the devil because of wesker as a child she was found by wesker and wesker made a deal with the devil so the devil let her live a normal life then when she fell in love with Goten he redeem her and then goten fell for his trap then took both home so make a long story short the devil got out destroyed everything. So then everybody went for the book and baby came out victories. So now baby still has the book and the world will be his. Look were here

the gate opens. "hello what is your purpose here" said the guard . "we have to talk to jay about baby' said Ike. 'well hes kind a training the kids" said the guard. 'what kids? What kids" said Ike

"you know what just go see him" 'thank you" said Ike. They walk up to the huge castle they walk up to top of it and meet jay. 'Ike,Marth and Roy you guys I haven't seen you since the fight" "its great to see you jay"said Ike. "well boys you don't know how much you missed" but ill tell every thing

ok when the fight was over I manged to get out alive and I walked backed to my castle then I sat their thinking what now baby will recover his army and now he has the red 9 just so you guys know the red 9 is an elite force created by the devil now own by baby now he is powerful after all that, now hes finished with is empire I don't what I could do I lost my three great men, so no one is here to guard me and now your going to get a crack out of this I am creating a new army

" what do you mean sire"said Ike.

I mean I have behind that door the next dragon warriors they will be our answer to what we will do next. Theirs just one problem...there kids . "What! wait you did it and made three kids" said Ike.

" so your not the 40 year virgin dam it I wanted to make a movie about that,maby someday" said Roy

"no two of those kids our mine and each of you want to meet your kids right" said jay.

"Wat! how, impossible"said Ike.

Well you guys know the story and why the devil needed a queen so she can make babies for the devil and make his future army so you guys did it with her and each of you have one little girl .

"OK sweet that means im not a virgin yes" said Marth

"well can we meet them " said Ike

"yes" Rosa,Martha,Ika come out and say hi to your dads.

Ike ika is yours " dad im glad to meet you I have many friends they all have different fathers "

"hey theirs more"

yeah 15 alltogether lets meet them shall we

Deten son of goten an daina daina is the daughter of the devil

Z my son and sams son sam is gotens sister

tanks is trunks son and sarahs son. Terra daughter of aide and the devil

cc my daughter

Julie daughter of gohan and vedil gohan and trunks are brothers of goten just to let you know

levin son of kevin and Gutara gutara is gotens sister too

ken son of ben and sakura baby jr is babys son and aides I took him in and bay does not know yet

Icarus son of pit and Angie V son of veageto and aide cannon son dylan and aide

and you met ika rosa and martha so now you met the whole gang you will be training them. Ike replied

What!

find out next time on dragon wars what will ike and marth and roy do next will they take the challenge


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and thanks for reading hope you enjoy this well here you go

"wait you want us to train them" said Ike. "well yes I want you to make them better warriors train them teach them everything you know" said jay

"no! We cant worry about brat little kids that will amount to nothing" said Ike

"wow! No he didn't say that about my sweet little Rosa" said roy

"o did I say it was an option no its a command now get to it " said jay

"but sire " said Ike "no more get out of my face and return in 5 years"

so the boys were kicked out along with the 15 kids

'ahhh this sucks you what I know what we'll do kids" so then gotten took the kids to the lost woods

"ok now ill spilt you in three groups and set leaders ok now

captains: deten Baby jr Z

Ika martha cc

ken rosa tanks

tera cannon Icarus

levin V julie

deten baby jr z you three are responsible for your four teammates

if any of you make it back alive in one month exactly from today you will have the honor to train with

us great men "ahh ike these are only children sending them to the lost woods is dangerous"said Marth

"who cares these are not are kids" said Ike. "three of them are" said Marth. " no there not are's there the devils kids" said ike "ok now" said Ike

" dady im scared of the forest " said ika

"im not your father" Said Ike And then the poor girl started crying

now leave now! Get out of my face !

"you know what that was not cool letting those kids go into the woods" Said Marth

"hey when we were young we had to fight when we were like 3 years old"

"ok what happens if all of them never come back

who cares there the forest problem

now

what about jay , he wont be happy about this yeah yeah whatever lets go we need to kill baby

a big bang hit hard

"hello boys nice to see you again" said red

" red you were sent by baby, so he can test his red 9"

yes thats true but we have a new name were called the burning baby

Whats it stand for. Let me guess a baby on fire said roy

that was not funny roy said marth

stop! now wheres my son said pit

how did you make it out alive pit said ike

same way jay did I followed him out said Pit

what who else survived said ike

who cares lets fight said red

red jump up thrashed ike to the floor the ike went left lifted his sword strike red to the ground then red sent out huge fire balls they were going right at ike then ike went

and dodged it then threw his sword at red then red took out his sword and thrashed the sword out of the way

then went for ike then ike took out his knife then it was a sword to knife battle the ike kick red's sword out of his hand down then

red took his knife out the swing ching ding trink sink wrink spark the kifeves where going from

left to right at great speed the two were

keeping it up then Ike drop his knife to the floor then red slash ike's face ike fell to the floor

then red came down and staped ike in the head then red roared his winner's yell

Noo! What how could you said marth

ike was bleeding all over the floor

"marth take the sword and find the kids make sure

they get out alive" said Ike noo come on roy get him

two grab him and started ruining

you guys will never get out of that forest alive said red

watch us we will get out and find the kids wat kids said red

find out next time on dragon wars


	4. Chapter 4

Run! Said deten get down now! All of you said Deten as a huge bug went passing by "buzz as it went buy". Levin"who died and made you leader" deten"our three guardians b****"

Levin"you know they don't give a shit about us so what does it matter whose leader I think we should vote on it dush bag"

Deten"f*** you Levin they chose me because I am the one who has the best leadership skills"

Levin" shut your mouth or I do it for you"

Deten"is that a threat oh im so scared"

Ken"guys stop we wont stay alive long if we kill each other now stop we will vote.

Deten"he started it"

Ken"shut up both of you, ika you vote first"

Ika"ahh ahh I chose Deten"choking down her tears

Levin"(cough) scary cat"

Ken"your turn tera"

Tera"I chose Levin hes more stronger than this little pussy ass deten"

Deten"bitch your lucky I don't hit girls"

Ken"well its my vote that decides it all I say ahh ahh"

Just before he could finish the leader of the red 9 appeared red!

Red"hello children my name is red im your new father now you belong to me"

Deten"go rape some other children creep"

Red "fine you want it the hard way brat!"

Red dashed at deten then deten dogged it and ran across running around red

Then red grabbed deten and threw him to the floor took out his staff to his throat

Red" now kid I know who you remind me of , Goten he must be your father"

Red" it all makes sense you're the lendgendary heroes to defeat king baby"

Deten" (cough cough) I I I don't kow what your talking about"

Red"fine, so some team you have here deten you see I could tell your goten's son because he never took shit from no one"

Red"but all of you just standing there watching your captain die, that's not like your parents"

Red" you see Deten is bleeding and you let him suffer for standing up for your sorry asses"

Red"well I will give you guys three days and then I will kill each in one of you but let deten to fight an other day"

Red" three days to become a real team"

Red" oh yeah deten if you come back as there captain I will make sure to kill you first"

Then red vanished

Ken" guys lets run! Now"

Ika" aHHH ahhha aahhhh daddy daddy!"

Tera" were screwed we can't do nothing"

Levin"shut shut up all of you, we need to find a way out of here and survive"

Ken" ahhh deten are you alive"

Deten gets up slowly

Deten" yea, we need to fight him!"

Levin" are you crazy, how hard did he hit your head"

Ken" deten! he will kill you! he was sure of it you could leave and make it"

Deten" no im the captain and this bitch is not going to win"

Levin"no no one is going to die im leaving"

Levin" Terra come with me if you want to live and ken you could come to but ika you stay and suffer"

Ika"waw wa aaaaaaaaahhh"crying

Deten"fine then we will split if you want to play the stupid way"

Terra" I will live and go with Levin"

Ken"ahh I don't know"

Deten" just go ken you know you want to"

Ken" I wont abandon my captain"

Levin" see it your self bodyies"

Part 2 Deten loses

Day 1

Deten" hey ika how you doing I know how much you wanted to leave but I promise I wont let him hurt you"

Ika" you would do that?"

Deten"captains promise I swear on my life"

Ika" thank you deten and you know what im happy you end up as my captain"

Ken" guys we got trouble " ken runs under a rock with ika

Deten goes and checks it out he see's a big huge husky man with a club and three eyes

He listed

Cyclops "boys are you out here daddys looking for you"

Deten whispers" hes looking for his kids"

Deten" hello, sir my name is Deten do you know a way out of this forest"

The Cyclops grabed gotten and threw him to the ground

Causing him to pass out.

Cyclops" deten took my kids were are they!"

Ken" oh shit what do we do"

Ika" ahhh ahhh"

Ken" oh no don't cry"

Cyclops" I hear you crying banshee"

He left's the rock and throws it and grabs ika then suddenly deten awakes and jumps on the Cyclops and covers his eyes.

Deten" don't you lay a hand on her you beast"

Cyclops" I cant see let go you crazy kid"

The Cyclops swings his club at deten and then deten dodge it and the cyclops hits his own head.

Deten" lets sleep in that cave I'll keep watch"

Day 2 Ken's inner power

Ken" Deten wake up its morning "

Deten "where's ika"

Ken" down by the river"

Deten" what you left her alone"

Deten gets up and runs

Ika " oh please mr Indians I just want water don't kill me"

Deten" hey let her go"

Indian leader" my people don't speak English so I shall"

Indian leader" your women was fetching water from our secrete lake"

Ika blushed

Deten" please let her go we did not know"

Indian leader"no she drank from it she must be killed"

Deten" not on my watch"

Indian leader" well then , get him"

The Indians charged at deten and he took one out than an other

Then was stabed on the arm and was hit on the head with a rock

They woke up tied together on a stick being roasted.

Deten" ahh there going to eat us "

Ika" were going to die deten well I want to say"

Meanwhile ken was watching from a distance talking to himself

Ken" ok you could do this ken go in and come out beat up those crazy Indians"

Ken" are you kidding ken you cant take on an army of Indians"

Ken" but my friends are in there I have too"

Ken" see it yourself im staying here"

Back to deten and ika

Ika" I want to say I I I love"

Boom a big monster hit the Indians hard kicking the Indians asses left to right Indians were throwing things at the monster then the monster threw fire from his hands and the village was on fire the Indians fled from the village.

The monster then approached ika and Deten

Deten "please sir don't kill us"

Then a flash of light and the form of a monster was no more it was ken

Deten " ken! You're the monster what"

Ken" yup you see this thing on my chest that looks like an hour glass and could be twisted

I twisted it became that thing"

Deten" cool, well lets leave before the Indians come back"

Day 3 Ika Die's

Deten" its almost time guys are you ready"

Ika" no way I don't want to fight that evil man"

Ken" more ready than I ever will"

Deten" ika I wont let him hurt you don't worry"

Ika" yea, but I want to fight to what's my power"

Then ika runs off

She sits by a pond and then

Vampire lord" hello little girl where is your mommy"

Ika" ahh over ther I thinks shes calling"

Then the vampire bites her neck and sucks ika"s poor little soul and sucks and sucks intill she's completely dead.

Deten comes running hearing the scream

Deten" let go of her!"

The vampire drops her too the floor"

Vampire" well hello Littele gotten"

Deten" what a you know my father"

Vampire" perhaps I do "

Vampire" now kid what are you doing in these woods"

Deten" you killed my friend and you expect me to talk like nothing happened"

Vampire" well if she means so much to you the fight me and if you win I will bring her back"

Deten" fine"

Deten rushed in attack the vampire doged knock deten off his feet but deten was determined to win so then deten came back going infast motion but still missed then the vampire came and grabed gotten by the neck and thrashed him to the floor then deten grab a dagger from his left pocket and stab the vampire.

Vampire" ahhh you son a bitch you got lucky im not going easy on you now"

Deten then grab the dagger focus it as the vampire was coming at very fast speed

Then then the vampire grabed deten and thrashed him hard enough to knock him out.

Mean while the spirit world

Ika" hello any body ahhh please mr spirt don't hurt me"

Sprit" hello ika welcome you are a astro girl"

Ika" how do you know my name and whats a astro girl"

Spirit" I know your name because I sense your body is alive an astro girl is a girl who can die 9 times and could come back with an iron fist you have the ability to go throught the sprit world and come back "

Ika" so am I dead or alive"

Sprit" your alive but your blood is gone which your body cant function so intill 3 hours is up you will be dead try to come back to life"

Ika" what but I just figure out I have this power and now you want me to bring myself back to life"

Sprit" true you cant just do it you need to learn how to do it it take years to master"

Ika" well I guess I'm stuck here"

Sprit" well I shall train you"

Ika" I miss my friends I want to go home"

Sprit" tough luck kid you are stuck here intill you learn how to come back"

Ika" wahhh wahhh wahhh wahhh"

Sprit" don't cry they wiil hear you"  
>ika" who"<p>

Sprit" the evil sprits they will capture your body and take it so you cant"

Ika" wait you could take my body then get my blood back right"  
>sprit" I'll try"<p>

Back to the action

Vampire" ha pathetic little child hu whata"

Sprit" give me my blood back you carzy bitch"

Vampire" your alive ok ok please don't kill me"

So he gave her her blood back and the sprit got ika back.

Ika" deten wake up wake up"

Deten" your alive"

And the two told the whole story to ken

The end

Ken" good morning beautiful day"

Deten" why you so happy today is the day we fight"

Ken" I just have a good feeling about today"

Ika" I been practicing my powers I can shoot beams "

Deten"great that's good we need all the help we can get"

Ken" you guys think we could do this"

Deten" not without our full team and he knows that"

Meanwhile with terra and Levin

Levin"fuck I lost her dam that thing"

Levin" who cares if she's dead it just matters your alive"

Levin" you're an ass whole Levin you need to at least see if she's alive"

Levin" are you crazy, I know were talking to are selfves but still that thing will kill me to"

Levin" we should never have left Deten"

Levin" what staying with him would make us dead faster he's probably already dead already"

Levin" Levin we have not eaten since with deten he put food on the table the only good thing we did was kiss Terra"

Levin"so"

Levin" now she would never kiss you again"

Levin" shut up ahhhhhhh!

He stop talking because red was choking him

Red" hello again Levin ware's your team"

Levin"Ahhhhh there AHHH not with me"

Red" wow that's a shame they won't be at your funeral"

Levin was losing his air when Boom!

Deten" leave him along you meanie"

Clap clap clap red" bravo bravo little Gotten you came to his rescue but you understand you will be the frist to go"

Deten" I had planned for that"

Red ran toward deten. deten punched red in the face and red was bleeding.

Red" ahhh you son of a bitch that kinda hurt"

Red summoned his devil dogs they charged deten

Next thing you knew deten was was beating the shit out of every dog in his way then one dog bit his arm and would not let go then red chared at deten thrashed him to the floor and he passed out the dog was just chewing on poor deten's body. Then a huge dino monster appeared

Ken" you wont win red we are a team united"

Red" you don't think I knew about your father ben's power passed on to you well I do and I will defeat you to"

Red thrashed ken but he stood his ground and through his mega stomp and then took red and grabed his arm and pulled with all his might

Red" ahhhhhh ahhhhh let go you son of a bitch'

Rede got so angry he grabed the hourglass and rested it"

Red" ha bitch take that"

Boom! The hour glass blew up on kens chest and ken past out.

Then red grabed deten and

Red" well you never will have the best team deten and you know it"

Red" I knew you would come back from the look in your eye but I knew your team would not fall through"

Red" now die!"

Red grabed his staff and it went through deten's chest

Red" ahhhhhhhhhhhh I have killed your son strike me now Gotten you will never win gotten"

Ika" you bastard"

Then ika came with her strikers pose and struck red then he grabed her leg and thrashed her to the floor then she got up and focus her energy on deten and then something strange happen

Goten was alive and talking from his son's body

Goten" you are wrong red I will beat you and my son will beat you to"

Red" what your dead how?"

Then deten's body attacked red and left and right their bodies were fighting so fast it was like lighting the two were going at it so fast it was invisible to the naked eye

" im not scared of you!" "I will destroy your son and you" said Red

Suddenly deten came back and his father left his body.

Deten " what happened?"

Red "great to have you back deten ha ha ha ha ha ha"

Next then red grab detens little tiny neck and started to choke him

Ika" let him go you big fat meanie"

Ika leaped on to him and was choking red now then ben got up and became Monstertzuma a new monster he found and join the battle the two help deten get out of that killer grib then next thing all three were kicking red's ass

Red" ahhh get off of me you crazy kids"

Then he through all of them off his back and went all kick ass on them left to right one kid getting there asses beat

Levin" you should not be hiding you scary cat"

Levin" well im not going out there I will get my ass beat too!"

Levin" hey first terra now them your not worthy to be their captain you just care about your life and yours only."

Levin" then you go out their"

Levin" fine leave them carma will get you its not like deten saved your life"

Red" give up boy you cant beat me"

Deten" I could and I will ika leave and take ken"

Ika" no! we cant and we wont , what about you"

Deten" that was not an option it was an order"

Ika" deten I will miss you" in a watery voice

Red" I don't remember saying it was ok for them to leave" 

Deten" No I did bitch and you want me not them"

Red" fine captain burns with his ship alone"

Deten" I will miss you to kid"

Find out next time Z's story


	5. Chapter 5

Capitan Z

Z" ok now I'm captain so let's think of a plan"

Tanks" im not taking orders from you"

Z" im in charge!"

Icarus" maybe we should vote on it"

CC" I agree"

Julie" I guess"

Z" I vote for myself"

Tanks" same here"

Icarus" my vote goes to Z sorry tanks but I go by the book"

Tanks " its ok"

CC" my vote goes to tanks because he's cute, sorry bro"

Tanks blushes

Icarus" you're the deciding vote Julie"

Julie" I think you two should fight I mean I would like to see that"

Tanks" I like it"

Z" Its my destiny so lets fight for it"

Icarus" violence is never an option"

Z" I got this buddy, we'll start in the morning"

Day 2

Next Morning the two went for it they both were throwing punches Z was kicking ass with his great magic and tanks stood no chance light was flashing from z's cane left to right tanks was being thrashed to the floor then tanks got up and grabbed the cane and through the cane then got up and started beating Z to a bloody pope Z was getting his ass beat kicking his asses became after he through the cane

Icarus" stop it stop it"

Tanks" ok "he stop and turned towards Icarus to talk to him

Then Z got up and grabbed his cane and froze tanks and through him up and down then started beating him up like he did

Icarus" my friend stop that is not fair he stopped"

But Z continue to beat tanks And he was dying

Tanks "stop please I give up ahhhhhh!"

Yet Z continued to beat him with his cane then everything went silence and tanks stopped begging for mercy nothing but tanks blood was their.

Icarus" you monster you killed him"

Z"ahh he lost I win I'm captain"

Icarus" are you crazy you killed tanks"

Z" come on im your friend no one needs to know about this"

Icarus" no friend mine would kill you're not captain tanks let you live how dare you"

Z" shut Icarus im in charge unless you want to end up like tanks"

Z" lets go Team"

CC" yes captain" she said fearing her brother

Julie" My dad will find out about this"

Z" your not going to tell him are you"

Julie" no sir" she was scared to

Z" how about you Icarus"

Icarus" fuck you"

Suddenly

Vampire Lord" wow! Iooks like my luck has change more kids"

Z" you found the others sir"

Vampire lord" yes those crazy kids"

Icarus" what were their names"

Vampire lord" I think deten ken and ika those kids are creepy I killed the girl then she came back"

Icarus" that's strange their was Levin and terra too"

Vampire lord" I knew I smelled two other smells on them"

Z "wait their alive"

Vampire" yes I would love to take you to them their not to far from here but you have to let me suck the blood form your dead friend"

Z" but his body is dead"

Vampire" yes but I will bring him back then suck all blood from him"

Icarus" you could bring him back for us that would be nice"

Vampire lord" one or the other"

Icarus" what"

Z" he means we find the others or he brings back tanks"

Vampire lord" precisely "

Icarus" I want tanks back"

Z" no you idiot we want to find others"

CC" brother we should bring back tanks "

Julie" yeah Z don't be a asshole"

Z" no"

Vampire" ok who will be my blood bag"

Icarus" what you want to suck blood from us "

Vampire lord" well yeah ether way I need a blood bag from two people to fill myself"

Z" ok, take Icarus and tanks"

Vampire" yes sir"

Icarus "wait revive my friend and let us fight for our lives please you know you will win"

Vampire lord" yes that is true and I love a good fight ok"

Z "what no"

Vampire Lord" kid don't worry I will take you to your friends after my lunch"

Z" fine"

Cc and Julie were in shock still

Tanks" ahh watt I'm alive and why do I have these pointy teeth"

Icarus" no time to explain buddy were going to fight a really tough vampire and if we lose we will be dead for sure"

Tanks" thanks for the welcoming"

Vampire" you blood bags ready"

Tanks" Bring it twilight"

The two were side by side working as a team and getting a punch and kick at every chance the vampire was quick but so was tanks for some reason tanks distracted the vampire lord and then Icarus stabbed the vampire and rode him like a dog then got shook off it was not over yet the vampire stop playing around and started to fight for real and then things started getting hard for the boys and they were getting there asses handed to them the vampire remember he turned trunks into a vampire to bring him back. So he knew he had to steak through his heart so then he grabbed a tree trunk and threw it at Icarus. Icarus got hit and had run out of power. But not tanks he had so much new power. Then tanks grabbed the tree trunk and sharpened it made a steak then lost it the vampire took it and thrashed tanks to the floor

Vampire lord" now burn in hell kid"

Before the end of his life tanks saw everything slowing down and saw z chanting out words and holding up his cane and saw the vampire floating in the air tanks got up and started running and picked up Icarus and everybody started following tanks but Z was standing their

Z" Ta nks ge t the s tea k" in slow moe

So he ran then stabed the vampire then everything went back to normal

Vampire lord" ahhh wat the how did you move so fast, wat you with the cane your J's son"

Z" yes and the deal is off"

The vampire was stuck there and was going to die. The kids ran to safety

Icarus" you saved us z why"

Z" don't ask lets just find the others, were even now Tanks"

Tanks" you may have save our lives but that is no excuse for killing me no one will find out about this but I don't forgive you"

Z" fair enough lets get moving"

Day 3

They woke up next morning hanging from a cave and blind folded

Z" what the where r we and why are we blind folded"

Mysterious voice" hello hello hello my name is red and I think its time to meet your friend"

Deten" guys your alive"

Z" hey deten what's going on"

Red" boys and girls all of you will be mine and then I will mold your bodies into villians"

Red" huh what was that ill check it you kids sit tight"

Deten" guys why did you get caught"

Icarus" we woke up like this where is ika, ken and Levin and terra

Deten" it's a long story trust me spending three months with them tends to create a story"

Z" wow how are we going to get out of here. "

Deten" I don't know are only hope is ika, ken, Levin and terra. "

Deten" hey captain Baby Jr. you must have been easy to catch for red"

Baby Jr." my team had a good run for three months so suck it deten"

Deten" tell us your story then"

Baby Jr." ok the guys ill tell them the story"

Till next time will they ever get out of the cave where they been traped for days fined out next time.


End file.
